Someone Left to Love
by lostsunsets
Summary: Katniss Everdeen: the girl on fire, the Mockingjay, the one chosen to lead the rebels in this war. But most importantly, the girl who has owned my heart since I first laid eyes on her, and I hope she is still in love with me. Slight AU. Johanna's POV
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Hunger Games/Joniss fic, so please bare with me. Also, I just finished Catching Fire the other day, fell in love with Johanna, and am now only half way through Mockingjay. So I appreciate any insight thoughts and criticisms. I hope you enjoy and please leave your thoughts. :)

* * *

Prologue

I didn't think it'd be like this. None of us were supposed to get captured; everyone was supposed to get out, get to District 13 safely. Yet here I was, shackled to a wall in a cell at the Capitol. Both Peeta and I in similar situations, but I'm sure that what he's going through is worse. After all, he didn't know anything that was planned before we entered that arena. I've tried to tell them that Peeta didn't know anything; that he was clueless as to what was going on. But they don't listen, they never listened. Instead there's always another beating or another electric shock that follows my pleas, and no matter how hard I've tried to keep him from harm, Snow always gets him and I go a couple days unconscious. And it's because of my interference that we are now in two different cells and there is no possible way to stop them from torturing to him, and by extension torturing _her_ as well.

Yes, I'm talking about Katniss Everdeen: the girl on fire, the Mockingjay, the one chosen to lead the rebels in this war. But most importantly, the girl who owned my heart since I first laid eyes on her, and I hope she is still in love with me.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. This is only the prologue, there is more to come. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up by Monday. Leave a review maybe? :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay. Don't forget to leave a review please! Let me know how I'm doing. Also the italicized are memories.

* * *

Chapter 1

_It was the night before the Quarter Quell and I was sitting alone in the middle of the Training Centre. It wasn't so bad when it was quiet and when it didn't smell of paint and burning wood. As I sat there, I tried to focus on something other than those gray pools that belonged to her. How was I gonna protect her, when I can't even focus because of her? What really got to me was how she smiles ever so slightly whenever her district or her sister is mention in conversation._

_ It wasn't until I felt someone sit down next to me that I knew I wasn't alone anymore. My muscles tensed and I opened my eyes to find Katniss beside me. Slowly my body began to relax, as I breathed in the scent of her soap and mint toothpaste. She obviously couldn't sleep either. Of course, she and Peeta were just in the arena. The memories are still fresh in her mind, and who knew what she went through when she got home from it all. Even though I don't know her that much, all I want to be able to do is protect her: from Snow, from the arena, just from everything. Heaven knows the weight she must be carrying on her shoulders is more than anyone can ever handle._

_ "What do you think the arena is gonna be like?" Her voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look over to her. Her eyes meet mine and I sense a certain warmth that wasn't there earlier in the elevator._

_ "Something made to make you think on your feet. That's my guess at least," I respond then move my gaze to her hands folded in her lap._

_ She nods. "I just hope I don't get burned again," she chuckles. I give her a weak smile. Her mouth drops the smile and she looks at meets my eye again. "Did I do something to offend you, Johanna?"_

_ "No. If anything I should've offended you when I stripped in the elevator. I did see you blush," I say lightly. "Sorry about that by the way, I always tend to be a little outgoing."_

_ "A little? You were naked, as if it was nothing."_

_ "Don't tell me you've never seen the body of a woman before."_

_ "It's not that. I just wasn't expecting that to happen."_

_ "Whatever you say, 12."_

_ She nudges me playfully in the ribs with her elbow. We sit there in a comfortable silence and I don't mean to say it, but the words just come out. "I can't stop thinking about you, Katniss."_

_ Looking up from her hands she stares into my eyes and right into my soul. "Johan-"_

_ Gently I place a finger to her lips, quieting her down. Then ever so slowly, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her breathing hitch, but it was only a second before she began kissing me back. Her lips soft against mine with a slight taste of mint from when she brushed her teeth. Ever so slowly, my hand reached up and cupped her face bringing her closer to me. It was then over before I knew it. She pulled away, gasping for breath._

_ She then got up as did I and looked around frantically before she could run, I said, "Katniss, I'm sorry. I didn't-I was just…" She didn't say anything, just started walking to the door. "Katniss, wait!" She didn't stop, she just continued right through the door and down the hall without looking back._

When I came to my senses, I felt a splitting pain against my ribs and I winced as I tried to grab them. I felt a bright light against my eye lids and as I opened them, I knew I was no longer at the Capitol. They didn't have green walls with bright white lights above. This was some place different. The steady beeping of a heart monitor is what fully brought all my senses back. Looking around I saw closed curtains, and other patients lying on gurneys hooked up to machines. But more importantly, I could tell that I was no longer in captivity.

With that being known, a wave of relief flooded through me. My body was still covered in scabs and bruises, but there was some kind of ointment on them to help ease them into nothingness. However there was still a scar across the length of my left hand. Suddenly there was a voice next to me saying, "About time you're awake."

Turning to look at the source and a smile grew on my face. "Finnick, hey."

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?"

"In pain. But at least I'm alive, right?" She joked.

Finnick cracked a smile and somberly said, "I'm sorry you got left behind, Johanna. Everything just got so messed up. I'm so sorry."

"Finnick, it's okay. I wasn't really all that hopeful to make it out of there anyway. How are the others? Peeta? Katniss? How's she holding up?"

Finnick shook his head and said, "Peeta was hijacked, so he's struggling. And Katniss, well, she's not doing so great. She's trying her hardest to remain strong being the Mockingjay and all, but I can see she's barely holding it all in. You should know she's been at your bedside since you came here."

"Keep an eye on her for me while I'm in here? I know you got Annie to look out for too, but…"

With a smile he said, "I will." Raising a hand with what strength I had, Finnick was quick to claps our right hands together. "You'll be okay, Johanna. I got your back."

"Thanks Finnick." We shared a brief smile before someone walked into the room and called out for Finnick in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Gotta go. Take it easy. I'll see you soon." With that, he got up and walked away with a girl, I can only assume is Annie.

With the help of the morphling, I was able to get back to sleep quite easily. Praying that when I wake up next she will be by my side.


End file.
